


Ne pleure pas

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ninja, One Shot Collection, Relationship Upgrade, Shinobi, parental relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de mini-fics Zabu/Haku.<br/>1ère vignette : Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses larmes. 2ème: Son arme préférée. 3ème: Du temps qui a passé.<br/>4ème : Un masque. 5ème : Entre les âges de garçon et d'homme. 6ème : L'utile et l'agréable. <br/>7ème : Tout un symbole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses larmes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ne pleure pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Momochi Zabuza, Haku  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Ne pleure pas" pour Daphbpl, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
> \+ ultérieurement reposté pour le même thème sur 31_jours (o2 août' 08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Une des premières leçons qu’apprend un jeune ninja, c’est qu’il ne doit pas pleurer. Après que ses parents soient… morts, et qu’il se soit retrouvé absolument seul au monde, Haku avait pleuré beaucoup et souvent. Jusqu’à rapidement arriver à saturation d’émotions, tomber dans la résignation et oublier finalement comment pleurer.

Quelques jours après que Zabuza l’ait ramassé, il se rappela brusquement ce qu’étaient la peur et le chagrin : si cet homme était brusquement apparu devant lui, peut-être qu’il pouvait aussi bien disparaître sans prévenir et le laisser de nouveau seul, sans plus personne pour savoir qu’il existait.

Zabuza l’avait fait taire, assez brusquement. Et lui avait expliqué que les larmes sont un signe de faiblesse, que comme toutes les marques d’émotions, elles sont dangereuses, que les ennemis peuvent s’en servir. Haku n’osa pas demander si jamais, il se montrait faible, son mentor l’abandonnerait. Il ne pleura plus.

Zabuza posa une main étonnamment douce sur l’épaule de l’enfant. Après un instant d’hésitation, il lui caressa les cheveux, pour le récompenser d’être un élève obéissant, ou pour le rassurer. Mais en définitive, il n’osa pas ajouter que surtout, les larmes sont dangereuses parce qu’elles blessent son équipier.  
_Ne pleure pas Haku. Sinon ça fait mal, là_ , pensa-t-il en esquissant un geste vers son cœur. Et c’était une faiblesse qu’il ne pouvait pas s’autoriser. Ça ne devait jamais arriver.


	2. Piques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joindre l'utile à... l'utile. Bon, et un peu d'agréable aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aiguilles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Momochi Zabuza, Haku  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "piques à cheveux" pour 31_jours (18 juillet '07) ;   
> **Nombre de mots :** 400

Quand Zabuza l’a ramassé, petit tas de misère abandonné au bord de la vie, les cheveux de Haku formaient une masse sombre et emmêlée cachant un petit visage sale et de grands yeux tristes. Depuis, ses yeux ont trouvé un nouvel éclat, et il prend soin de son apparence, comme une arme chérie qu’on polit avec attention.  
Quand il s’entraîne au taijutsu et aux armes de jet, ses longues mèches viennent, selon ses mouvements, fouetter le visage et cacher le visage du jeune garçon. Cela peut présenter une gêne sérieuse, juge Zabuza, et en combat au corps-à-corps, être en plus une prise facile pour un ennemi. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre ça.

Une main puissante posée sur son épaule intime à Haku de rester immobile. Dans son dos, Zabuza rassemble la chevelure entre ses mains. L’enfant retient son souffle et s’interdit de frémir.  
Il suffirait d’un seul coup de kunai pour tout trancher net. Ça serait si rapide… mais Haku, au fond de lui, ne veut pas. Dans sa vie d’avant, sa mère voulait qu’il les laisse pousser, pour respecter une tradition, ou juste parce qu’elle trouvait son fils joli ainsi, il ne sait pas bien, mais qu’importe… et puis, si son maître les coupe, ça le privera de sentir à nouveau ses doigts les peigner, ainsi.

Mais il n’en sera pas question, finalement ; certaines armes sont faites pour être exhibées autant que pour tuer. Pour Zabuza, il est inutile de sacrifier les longs cheveux de sa pupille. Au contraire, son apparence délicate leur sera même sans doute utile plus tard. Il continuera à les porter longs.  
Il les roule serré, en chignon, et pour les faire tenir, y pique deux senbon en croix.  
« Il faudra te trouver des épingles à cheveux dignes de ce nom, » observe-t-il.

En attendant, il tire de nouvelles aiguilles et entreprend d’enseigner à Haku l’art de ces armes d’apparence si dérisoire, quels points du corps viser précisément pour tuer à coup sûr, de manière propre, nette et immédiate, quels autres planter pour assurer une douleur intense tant que l’aiguille y restera fichée et même encore longtemps après, lesquels encore immobiliseront un adversaire sans lui faire de mal.  
S’il apprend toujours diligemment ce que Zabuza lui enseigne, ce jour-là, peut-être porté par l’émotion ressentie, peut-être séduit par l’usage non létal des senbon, Haku montre encore plus d’enthousiasme.


	3. Dix ans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps qui a passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dix ans  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Momochi Zabuza, Haku  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "dix ans plus tard" pour 31_jours (30 août '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 500

Haku a bien grandi depuis le jour où Zabuza l’a ramassé. Il ne reste plus grand’ chose de l’enfant d’autrefois dans le bel adolescent qui l’accompagne désormais.  
Au jour de leur rencontre, le petit garçon avait les cheveux longs, sales et emmêlés, les yeux morts et à peine plus que la peau sur les os. Et du fond de sa misère, il avait encore le culot de faire remarquer à Zabuza qu’il avait le regard aussi triste et perdu que lui-même.  
Ce jour-là, Haku lui a juré fidélité. Sans concession. Il serait la plus efficace des armes, pour toujours. Ça lui donnerait une raison d’être. Jusqu’ici, il a tenu parole. Quoi que Zabuza lui ait appris, quoi qu’il ait exigé de lui, quels que soient les ordres donnés, il a toujours obéi sans jamais discuter.  
Zabuza l’a pourtant vu souffrir de devoir tuer certaines cibles, parfois lier connaissance avec des personnes oubliées ou mortes le lendemain et continuer malgré tout sa route, sans poser de question ni protester.

Mais depuis cette époque, une décade a passé. Haku a pris de la stature et de l’assurance ; il est devenu un shinobi accompli, il a maîtrisé toutes les techniques de Zabuza en un temps record, même les secrets enseignés par l’ANBU de Kiri. Et à côté de ça, il a également développé, en autodidacte, les capacités uniques offertes par une ligné dont il ne sait pour dire rien. Ce jeune garçon est décidément un prodige. Depuis dix ans qu’il le sert, jamais il n’a failli.  
Il n’est pas encore exactement un homme, en âge, même s’il en vaut déjà plusieurs en habileté. Mais il en sera bientôt un, réalise Zabuza. Il lui arrive déjà aux épaules, sa voix se fait plus profonde, sa carrure plus large. Physiquement, constate-t-il, il est déjà adulte ; il lui reste juste à s’étoffer encore un peu.  
Et même si son comportement reste inchangé, toujours aussi docile que l’enfant perdu des premiers jours, tout à coup, Zabuza commence à se demander si bientôt, Haku ne réalisera sa vraie force et décidera alors de rompre un serment vieux de dix ans pour le quitter et aller vivre sa propre vie. Mais il écarte bien vite ces pensées ; tant qu’il a un but à accomplir, le jeune garçon n’en ayant pour lui-même aucun autre, il restera à ses côtés en arme fidèle.

Cependant il sera bientôt temps pour lui de retourner à Kirigakure et accomplir sa vengeance. Juste le temps de réunir assez de fond, compléter encore une ou deux missions pour des industriels véreux comme ce Gatō, et ils iront. Leur dernière mission en temps qu’outils, ensuite ils prendront Kiri. Alors il sera libre.  
Et il craint, parfois, ce qui arrivera ensuite, ce que Haku fera à ce moment-là, s’il acceptera de continuer à le servir encore et toujours, ou s’il voudra à son tour se libérer de son emprise.


	4. Faire semblant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un masque, mais pour dissimuler quoi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour faire semblant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Naruto   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Momochi Zabuza, Haku   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** masque  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

La route qui les éloigne du lieu de leur dernier assassinat et les mène là où Zabuza pense trouver facilement une nouvelle mission, passe par des endroits paisibles où Haku n’imaginerait pas un seul instant devoir faire couler le sang.  
Ils s’arrêtent un soir dans un village joyeusement vivant, où un festival bat son plein.  
Pour un soir, Haku paraît se laisser gagner par l’ambiance festive, cesser d’être juste une arme et faire semblant d’être un petit garçon normal se promenant avec son père.  
Si l’enfant rit et qu’un adulte le suit d’un regard attentif, personne ne pensera à remarquer qu’ils ne se ressemblent pas, que malgré son allure trop sérieuse et peut-être déjà usée Zabuza est encore bien jeune, trop pour être le père du petit – c’est en traversant silencieusement la foule ou en contournant la fête sans s’y mêler qu’ils paraîtraient suspects.

En doublant une échoppe de masques de fête, Zabuza hésite une fraction de seconde puis entraîne Haku encore un peu plus loin. Il préfère d’abord lui offrir une friandise.  
Confusément, il se dit que c’est là une conduite normale dans ce genre de circonstance, ce qu’i faire pour garder son camouflage anodin.

En se penchant pour la lui donner, il souffle,  
« Tu te souviens des Hunters-nin ? si nous en croisons à nouveau, au lieu de simplement les tuer sur place, il faudra que tu en élimines un et lui prennes son uniforme.  
\- Bien. »  
Douceur et ordre sont acceptés avec un seul sourire.


	5. Garçon et homme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des choses sont restées identiques, d'autres ont changé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Garçon et homme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Momochi Zabuza, Haku  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** dix ans, 2ème version  
>  **Prompt :** brouillon ressorti et terminé pour le bang 2.0 (15 avril - 15 juillet '14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Au jour de leur rencontre, le petit garçon avait les cheveux longs, sales et emmêlés, les yeux morts et à peine plus que la peau sur les os. Et du fond de sa misère, il avait encore le culot de faire remarquer à Zabuza qu’il avait le regard aussi triste et perdu que lui-même. Pourquoi l’a-t-il ramassé…   
Ce jour-là, Haku lui a juré fidélité. Sans concession. Il serait la plus efficace des armes, pour toujours. Ça lui donnerait une raison d’être. Jusqu’ici, il a tenu parole. Quoi que Zabuza lui ait appris, quoi qu’il ait exigé de lui, quels que soient les ordres donnés, il a toujours obéi sans jamais discuter.   
Zabuza l’a pourtant vu souffrir de devoir tuer certaines cibles, parfois lier connaissance avec des personnes oubliées ou mortes le lendemain et continuer malgré tout sa route, sans poser de question ni protester pour autant. 

Mais depuis cette époque, une décade est passée. Haku sera bientôt un homme, réalise Zabuza. Il lui arrive déjà aux épaules, sa voix se fait plus profonde, sa carrure plus large. Physiquement, constate-t-il, il est déjà adulte ; il lui reste juste à s’étoffer encore un peu.  
Et même si son comportement reste inchangé, toujours aussi docile que l’enfant perdu des premiers jours, tout à coup, Zabuza se prend à craindre que bientôt, Haku réalise sa vraie force et décide de rompre un serment vieux de dix ans pour le quitter et aller vivre sa propre vie. Pour la première fois, il a peur.


	6. L'utile et l'agréable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un outil et peut-être juste un peu un objet décoratif en prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'utile et l'agréable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Momochi Zabuza, Haku  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** ressorti pour le bang! 2.0  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Haku a grandi, s’est étoffé. Son visage est encore plus joli qu’autrefois, bien plus qu’il n’aurait cru possible pour un garçon. Quand Haku détache son chignon et libère ses cheveux, Zabuza ne sait plus que penser de cette vision.   
Son corps est encore délié. Il privilégie la souplesse et la vitesse à la masse musculaire brute. Sa gracilité d’adolescent conserve quelque chose d’androgyne.   
Sa voix s’est faite plus profonde, même si elle reste claire – les envolées vocales affligeant certains à la puberté lui ont été épargnées - mais c’est indubitablement une voix d’homme qui se forme là.

Quand il s’excuse d’avoir planté ces _senbon_ et compliment son corps, Zabuza se demande où il veut en venir ; il n’a jamais eu grande opinion de son apparence, n’a jamais pensé à sa propre beauté. Seules l’intéressent sa force, son agilité et sa maîtrise des _jutsu_. Que l’entraînement lui ait donné un corps harmonieux et que son habileté lui ait évité trop de cicatrices disgracieuses, il n’en a cure.   
Du moins jusqu’à entendre Haku l’assurer sincèrement.   
Le rouge qui colore les joues de son subordonné l’assure qu’il le pense vraiment. Et Haku ne sait de toute façon pas mentir. Il reste trop pur et trop gentil. Sur ce plan-là, son enseignement a échoué. L’art de la tromperie lui échappe encore…

C’est quelque chose de nouveau, ces compliments. Un shinobi n’a pas besoin de sentiments. Zabuza l’a dit, il n’a pas besoin d’encouragements et de mots de réconfort, ce genre de choses lui est inutile ; il lui faut juste une arme puissante.   
Il n’a jamais envisagé la possibilité de l’amour, d’un fourreau où reposer l’arme qu’il est lui-même, après un combat. On n’apprend pas cela aux enfants de Kiri.  
Et pourtant, Haku, lui, s’éveille à cette idée. Il n’est plus un enfant. Les années écoulées en ont fait bientôt un homme.

Zabuza le sait, Haku ne l’a jamais vu comme un père ou un frère ou même un maître. Il avait sa propre famille et cette famille s’est déchirée autour de lui ; il ne tient pas à la remplacer, ça non. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, Zabuza est le centre de son univers, ni plus ni moins. Il n’aurait juste pas pensé que les choses pourraient prendre cette tournure.   
Haku a bien grandi, bien changé. Il est devenu une arme puissante, s’est avéré utile à la mesure et même un peu au-delà de ses espérances. Et depuis qu’il a cessé de ressembler à un enfant, il devient étrangement désirable.  
La coupe de ses vêtements révèle son torse plat et bien dessiné. Il n’aura jamais de rondeurs comme une femme. C’est aussi bien ainsi : ni l’un ni l’autre n’en désire.


	7. Symbolique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce que peut cacher ou montrer ce fameux masque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout un symbole  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** Naruto   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Haku et Momochi Zabuza  
>  **Genre :** de gen à léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masahi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « le poids du masque » d’après 6variations"   
> **Avertissement :** un peu d’imagerie D/s  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 430

La route de Zabuza, immanquablement, a croisé celle de Hunter-nin, et il s’est montré plus fort qu’eux. Avec l’aide de Haku désormais, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? C’est d’ailleurs au jeune garçon qu’est revenue la tâche de leur porter le coup de grâce, et de choisir parmi leurs proies lequel des masques il voudrait s’approprier. Il fallait le choisir avec soin : ça ferait une partie de son identité désormais. 

L’objet de céramique est lourd et encombrant ; quand il le porte, il étouffe la voix et lui rappelle qu’il ne doit pas communiquer avec Zabuza – un chasseur traque sa proie sans lui faire la conversation, encore moins de façon affable.   
Il représente un poids physique sur sa tête, qui lui courbe la nuque et qu’il doit apprendre à compenser, et aussi un poids imagé sur le cœur – c’est aussi bien qu’il dissimule son visage le temps qu’il arrive à maîtriser et effacer le dépit qui se peint malgré lui sur ses traits.   
C’est un douloureux rappel de la chasse à l’homme permanente lancée contre son seigneur et maître. Son rôle n’est plus juste de l’assister dans ses combats mais également dans sa fuite, si peu honorable que cela semble : il est là pour détourner l’attention des mercenaires. 

Il y a toutefois une faille dans le plan : ça marchera sans problème sur des shinobi issus d’autres villages, mais ceux envoyés par la patrie délaissée de Zabuza ne le reconnaîtront pas, eux, et se méfieront immédiatement. Un inconnu sans signe distinctif est toujours un danger potentiel ; un inconnu portant un item familier est un espion et un ennemi certain. Dès qu’ils verront plus loin que son masque, ils passeront à l’attaque. Mais au moins, il protégera son visage et sa véritable identité.   
C’est tout de même vexant de se prêter à une telle mascarade pour seulement quelques secondes d’avance, mais si tels sont les ordres de son maître, Haku se gardera bien d’y présenter objection et s’y pliera docilement. 

Et puis, même si Zabuza a renié son village, quelque part, ça lui fait plaisir de porter un emblème qui l’y rattache ; qui plus est qui les relie par un symbolisme si fort. Il sera donc son ombre dévouée, qui le suit, l’observe à tout instant, n’ignore rien de lui et s’assure que personne d’autre ne l’attaque jamais. Puisque la proie appartient sans le savoir au chasseur qui la cible, autant que le chasseur donne toute son attention à la proie qu’il a choisie, Haku honorera la confiance qu’on lui fait en toute connaissance de cause.


End file.
